


I Don't Hate You, Really

by that_lavender_boy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Childhood Friends, Felix has a potty mouth, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Pining, Short & Sweet, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Wedding Fluff, but like. only 3+1 things, felix might be ooc but i'm too tired to rewrite this, it just be like that sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_lavender_boy/pseuds/that_lavender_boy
Summary: “Hey, Felix,” Sylvain called out from across the training grounds. “Wanna come with me to pick up some girls tonight?”Felix gripped his sword a little tighter and hit the training dummy a little harder.“No,” he spat. “I absolutely do not.”***3 times Felix said he hated Sylvain, and one time he didn't.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	I Don't Hate You, Really

The first time it happens, Sylvain and Felix are young. They were young and dumb and had much to learn about the world and the weather. The weather, it just so happened to be, was cold. Faerghus in the winter was the picture of ice-kissed peace. The frost on the windowsills of houses made for a storybook feeling in everyone’s hearts. Parents slept in late and greeted the snow with a cup of coffee on the porch while their kids yelled about the cold a few rooms over. The glistening white snow on the ground was a work of art in and of itself.

_PCHNK._ Too bad that glistening snow now had a Felix-shaped hole in it...

“You didn’t have to push me, Sylvain!” Felix snarled. He ripped his face up from the snowy ground to glare at his redheaded friend. Sylvain laughed.

“Of COURSE I did! It was funny!” Sylvain retorted. “You fell through a whole foot of snow!”

Ingrid sighed and put her face in her mittens. “Why are boys such headaches?” she whined to nobody in particular. Dimitri clapped a tiny hand on her back in a silent agreement.

“They’re still young,” the tiny prince said. His voice cracked on the last word, and he scrunched up his nose at the sound.

“I’m a whole two years older than you!” Sylvain snapped back. 

“That doesn’t matter when you’re still immature as shit!” Felix screeched. He grabbed Sylvain’s sleeve and yanked him down to the ground. Sylvain yelped, smashing his nose into the snow. When he regains himself, he grins and smashes a handful of snow into Felix’s face. 

“Goddess, I hate you,” Felix muttered, spitting out melting snow. Sylvain couldn’t keep himself from laughing. Ingrid, though young, already knew what to do with her friends. As she dragged her friends back inside, the laughter never faded.

~~~

Years passed. People grew. When Sylvain and Felix joined Garreg Mach, they were older, taller, and more active than ever before- in one way or another.

“Hey, Felix,” Sylvain called out from across the training grounds. “Wanna come with me to pick up some girls tonight?”

Felix gripped his sword a little tighter and hit the training dummy a little harder. 

“No,” he spat. “I absolutely do not.”

“Aw, come on,” Sylvain cooed, inching closer. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of being outdone by little old me? I promise I’ll save some lovely ladies for my best friend!”

Felix punctuated the last few swings of his sword with grunts. The juxtaposition of Sylvain’s infuriating skirt-chasing with the words “best friend” made Felix uncomfortable. He’d rather not think about the implications of his emotions.

“I’m- gh!- not interested in girls. And- grah!- CERTAINLY not interested in- gah!- going with you on some STUPID hunt.” He punctuated his last swing with a blood-curdling battle roar. When he dusted himself off, the training dummy was split in two on the floor. Sylvain hadn’t flinched for a moment.

“Ah, well, suit yourself,” Sylvain said. Was that a twinge of disappointment in his voice? “Don’t say I never invite you out.” With that, he turned around and walked away. Felix stared at his back for a second or two too long.

“I hate your dumb, skirt-chasing ass,” Felix muttered to himself. He felt a pang of sadness in his chest, but couldn’t place why. It wasn’t because he cared about Sylvain. He hated Sylvain. Why would he care about Sylvain, or who Sylvain loves?

“I hate Sylvain.”

He didn’t.

~~~

More years passed. More lives changed and ended. Felix knew he was lucky to have survived this long, to fight with his childhood friends and his boar king. He was lucky to have Byleth there to protect his not-so-loved ones. He was lucky to have Sylvain at his side when the fighting raged on. Loathe as he was to admit it, it was comforting to have a familiar face on the battlefield while he fought. It was comforting to know he could trust someone to have his back if things went wrong.

Byleth and Dimitri had begun to lead the Kingdom back to war. Naturally, battles followed. The Blue Lions, now faced by the Imperial Army, struggled to bring peace to Fodlan. If all went according to plan, the Kingdom would unite Fodlan and countless people would be saved. Felix just had to make sure this battle didn’t go south. 

_CHNK!_

Things had gone south.

“SYLVAIN!” Felix cried out. He plowed through six soldiers on a mad dash for his red-haired friend. He couldn’t even tell if they were enemy soldiers- but they were in his way when Sylvain needed him. That was unacceptable.

Felix dropped to his knees and skidded across the bloodied field to where Sylvain’s body lay, limp and battered on the ground. A lance protruded from Sylvain’s shoulder, having forced its way through his back as well. Felix cradled his friend with an almost delicate touch, brushing bits of hair from Sylvain’s face and cooing uncharacteristically sweet nothings.

“You’re gonna be okay, Sylvain, we’re gonna-“ 

Sylvain croaked out a breathy, gurgling noise from the back of his throat. Felix assumed it was meant to be a laugh before a coughing fit stifled it.

“I- hah, I didn’t know you cared this much, Fe,” Sylvain choked out. “You’re even- ngh, crying! For little old me! I’m honored, Fe.”

Felix stared back in stunned silence. He blinked, and sure enough, teardrops fell and smeared the blood on Sylvain’s face. 

“I hate you. You’re so stupid,” Felix sobbed. Sylvain gave a weak chuckle, closed his eyes, and just let Felix hold him.

“So stupid…”

~~~

The war was over. Finally, finally over. Battles ceased. Wounds healed. Dimitri was king of Fodlan, the professor was Archbishop, and the Blue Lions were free to create some normalcy for themselves. Normalcy. To the Blue Lions, the word sounded like a far-off dream; like some hopeful fantasy they would all retreat to when battles got rough and eyelids became heavy.

But there Sylvain was, standing in white regalia at the altar. Byleth was behind him, Dimitri beside him, with Ingrid, Dedue, and the other Lions waiting in the pews with smiles on their faces and flowers in their hands. White lilies and rose petals coated the pristine marble floors, painted with glittering sunlight let in from the massive windows. The pews slipped behind Felix as he walked down the aisle. He barely saw any of it, save for Sylvain’s teary-eyed face.

“Hey, Fe,” Sylvain whispered when he took his fiance’s hands in his. Fiance, about to be husband. _Husband_. 

“You sap. Are you crying?” Felix teased, smiling. For once, there was no bite to his words.

“A little. Just for you.”

“Do you, Sylvain Jose Gautier,” Byleth began. “Take Felix to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Sylvain grinned. He almost shivered with excitement. Felix took a moment to appreciate the soft blush on Sylvain’s cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes.

“Do you, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, take Sylvain to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Byleth asked. Felix chuckled a bit to himself. The question seemed redundant. Everyone in the room knew the answer.

“I do,” Felix said. For once, he had a genuine smile on his face. 

“You may kiss the groom,” Byleth smiled at the happy couple. They did. When Sylvain opened his eyes, Felix was staring at him like he was made of stars. 

“I love you,” Sylvain whispered.

“I know,” said Felix, who reached up to cradle Sylvain’s cheek.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i failed a government test in favor of writing this


End file.
